


Stumbling In

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/F - Category, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story for the closet scene in the pheromones episode.  When Blair walks in, he doesn't turn around and leave this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling In

Warning: This story is Jim/Blair/female. Sex explicitly depicted. Multiple times. If you like that, great; if you don't, then you won't like this one. 

This was inspired by the 'pheromones' scene in that episode -- you know the one, the one I can't recall the name of! Anyhow, that coat room scene was hot, and this is a tangent from it, completely unrelated to the rest of the episode. 

Oh, and it could well be considered a Mary Sue, too. (As if there weren't enough strikes against it!) 

This is fantasy, not for profit, not intended to infringe on any copyrights. Do not reprint in any form without author's specific consent. 

## Stumbling In

by Ann Teitelbaum

Blair walked into the coat room, startled to see Jim and some woman wrapped around each other, deep in a kiss. He stopped, stunned, not consciously watching, but unable to look away. 

At a noise in the hallway, he whirled, shutting the door... with him still inside. 

The woman turned at the noise, startled but not angry. 

"J.. J... Jim?" Blair managed. 

"Are you guys together?" she asked, Jim not answering, still involved in kissing her neck and shoulders. 

"W... well, kinda," Blair managed, trying not to stare, but not succeeding. 

She smiled at him, and reached out one hand. "Well, come on over," she urged. 

"Huh?" 

Her grin widened, but that might have been in response to Jim's hand, which was now working its way up under her short skirt. "Come here," she repeated. "I don't usually do this, two guys, I mean, but then again, I don't usually...." She cut off with a gasp, sliding urgently against Jim, the big man grinding his hips into her, Blair hardening even further as he watched them. 

"Oh, come here and kiss me," she urged, and Blair couldn't help himself, stepping closer, trying not to think about Jim's presence... but not really succeeding, as he found himself brushing against Jim's arm as he stood next to her. 

"I'm Lisa," she managed as she put one hand up into his hair, bringing him closer for a kiss. 

"Blair," he managed before his mouth was taken, her hot kiss even drowning out the feel of Jim's forearm against his crotch. 

When they broke, she grinned at him, then asked, "Is he always like this?" 

"Well, I don't really...." 

"It's kinda hot, but he's been a little single-minded," she continued. 

Blair took a moment to actually look at his partner, realizing that this was definitely not normal behavior. "Jim?" he called gently, reaching a tentative hand out to his shoulder. 

With a gasp, the big man looked up at him. "W..what?" 

"What's goin' on, man?" Blair asked, a little concerned. 

"I...." Jim cut off as Lisa moved, and the motion obviously caused another zone-out, as they lost Jim's attention completely, the strong hand pulling on her ass, grinding himself into her as she wrapped her leg further around his waist. 

"Hey," Lisa managed, "am I coming between you guys? I mean, he approached me, but...." 

"No, no," Blair stammered, still thrown by this incredible scene, like something out of a fantasy. One he'd never had before, but obviously reacted to. 

"Good," Lisa went on, "'Cause he's really got me going, but I think he's going to be the 4-minute miler, if you know what I mean," she explained with a smile. "I may need a marathon man like you to help me out." She reached for him again, pulling him in for another deep kiss. 

Jim's arm kept brushing him, and as Blair reached to hold her, his left arm ended up around Jim instead. None of them complained. 

Lisa pulled her head back, whispering in his ear, "Blair, would you take my panty hose down?" 

Looking back at her, speechless, he followed her gaze, seeing Jim fumbling beneath her skirt, getting frustrated at his inability to do anything with one hand, but apparently unwilling to let her go long enough to use two hands. "Um, sure." 

He got down on his knees, reaching slightly-shaking hands up her thighs to her waist. He felt her move her leg from around Jim, heard her stalling the big man. Working quickly, he drew the nylons down over her ass, trying to ignore her gyrations as he rolled them down to her knees. At that, she drew one leg out of them, wrapping it around Jim again as Blair fumbled with the remainder. Tapping her ankle as he got the cloth down, she hopped up against Jim, lifting her foot to allow the hose's removal. 

Blair, even without Sentinel senses, caught a whiff of her arousal, and sat back, his mouth watering as he watched her grind her bare crotch against Jim's pants front. The big man groaned, pulling her closer. 

"Blair, could you help us out?" Lisa asked breathlessly. 

Standing quickly, adjusting himself in his pants as he did, he asked, "How?" 

"Jim's going to need a hand out of his slacks," she explained. "He'll drop me if he does it himself." There was a definite twinkle in her eye, if only Blair had been coherent enough to see it. 

"Oh... Okay," Blair agreed haltingly. She shifted her weight, and a space opened up between the entwined lovers. Moving quickly, Blair darted a hand between them, fumbling with Jim's zipper and button, undoing them and watching the fabric fall to the floor. Not sure what to do about the briefs, Blair decided to just pull the big man's erection through the flap, as it looked like Jim wouldn't have the patience to wait for them to be drawn down. Just as Blair finished, specifically NOT thinking about the fact that he'd just touched Jim's hard cock, the big man thrust instinctively, trapping Blair's hand between that hard, hot shaft and her hot, wet cunt. Blair's mouth opened, and as Lisa moaned excitedly, Blair sent his other hand to his own pants, unzipping himself and cupping his erection. 

"Wait!" Lisa gasped, pulling her hips away from them. Shifting around, she called out, "Blair! Here!" 

Looking up from where he'd been staring at his hand, still on Jim's cock, he saw her holding out a foil-wrapped condom. "Hurry, please," she urged, telling Jim, "Wait!" 

Blair dropped to his knees again, trying to hold Jim's hips back from his shallow thrusting. Sliding his shoulder between them, Blair worked to open the wrapper, pulling out the condom and placing it on the head of Jim's cock. The big man groaned, thrusting strongly, and Blair had to shove back with his shoulder, making room for his hands to roll the latex down. 

"Do it, Blair," Lisa told him, looking down at him hungrily. "Put him in me." 

Gulping, Blair held Jim's cock in his hand, not really sure.... But as he firmed his grip, his friend moaned in approval, and he shifted, placing the hot cockhead at the entrance to her body. 

"Push," both Lisa and Blair whispered, and Jim responded, filling her suddenly, forcefully. Blair stood, watching them both, seeing a flash of discomfort on Lisa's face. 

She reached out for him, and Blair moved in, asking, "Are you okay?" 

Nodding, she ordered, "Kiss me." 

He did, unconsciously rubbing his hardness against Jim's forearm as the cop held Lisa, the thrusting matching her low noises as they kissed. 

True to her prediction, Jim was almost there, his face tightening, his jaw clenching. With one last convulsive thrust, he groaned, holding her still for a long moment, then letting his grip slacken, Lisa letting her legs fall from around him. 

Jim staggered back, and Lisa put an arm around Blair while she regained her balance. As Jim seemed to ignore her, resting his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths, Blair looked from him to Lisa, even more confused now. 

As she winced, he hastily blurted, "He's usually not like this, really." Paying her more attention, he asked again, "Are you okay?" 

Giving a smile, she assured, "Yeah, I'm okay. May not be up to a marathon, though. I'm sorry." 

"Hey, don't worry," Blair assured, not sure he'd want to push into her after the pounding he'd just watched. She _had_ to be sore, he thought. 

She reached out to him, again snaking her hand into his hair, pulling him in for a long kiss. As they kissed, one part of Blair listened to Jim's deep breaths from behind them, and one part heated up as he felt her hand groping him through his partly-open slacks. "Hmm," she whispered after they broke, "maybe just a jog around the block...." 

"No," Blair stalled her, "you don't want to aggravate a sore spot," he assured, his hand going out to stroke between her legs, shocking himself. 

"Mmmmm," she encouraged at the touch, spreading her thighs as she leaned back against the wall, one leg twining around his knee. Blair kept on stroking her gently as he felt her working his pants farther open, deep kisses taking the place of any questions or reassurances. 

She drew his cock out, pushing pants and briefs down past his butt, elastic pressing at the base of his cock, exciting him more. 

Shifting, Blair felt her lift her knee, opening wider for his fingers. He moaned, and she whispered, "I changed my mind; I want you, Blair." 

Taking a deep breath, trying to stall off his own desire, he instructed, "My wallet... there's a condom in my wallet." 

They both startled as they heard Jim's hoarse voice offer, "Hang on, I'll get it." 

Blair turned to look at him, and as the man pulled his wallet from his pants, Blair couldn't help asking, "Jim... are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Chief, I'm... better." 

Meeting the big man's gaze, Blair saw that it was true -- the unreasoning lust was gone, now mellowed into a warm desire. Not cold, not businesslike, thank god. 

Jim turned to Lisa, stroking her cheek with one hand. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did; I hope you're all right." At her nod, he smiled at her seductively, saying, "Something about you just... makes me crazy, I guess." Leaning in, he kissed her gently, then pulled back and grinned at Blair. "Let me," as he knelt and took Blair's cock in his hand. 

Blair gasped, looking down to watch the close-shorn head working so close to him. He hardened even more, and as Jim firmly pressed against his cockhead, he let a small noise escape. Jim must've heard it. 

The man let his breath rush over the hardness in front of him, wanting to hear that small noise again, knowing that Blair needed this, and wanting to be the one to give it to him. Without even thinking about it, he leaned closer and, forgetting the condom, wrapped his lips around the hardness, reveling in the noise that resulted. He felt legs shift, worked with Lisa to let Blair lean back on the wall, and kept on sucking, suddenly not caring if Lisa wanted Blair, knowing only that _he_ wanted Blair. 

Lisa smiled confusedly as she saw Blair's eyes close, felt his hand slide out of her. She stood for a moment, watching both men's faces, and as Blair reached out to stroke Jim's cheeks and neck, she stepped back, knowing she was out of luck for her marathon. 

Blair continued to make shallow thrusts, his throat emitting small whimpers in time. His hands didn't leave Jim, wanting to be sure, to _know_ that this was his friend sucking him, drinking in his cock, wanting him to come, waiting for him to shoot down his throat.... The thoughts were too much, the knowledge too real, and Blair couldn't hold back, coming in strong waves, his voice reflecting his relief, and his love. 

As he caught his breath, he felt Jim licking him off, and felt Lisa's mouth on his own. He kissed her, shivering at the touches on his sensitive cock as Jim finished, then stood. Pulling away from her, Blair looked up at Jim, still getting his breath back. Hoping, inviting, he heard himself whisper, "Kiss me." Broke into a wide grin as the big man moved close, planting a strong hand next to Blair's head, leaning on the wall as he settled in for a long, wet kiss. 

They enjoyed the kiss until Jim gasped, Blair's eyes flying open to follow Jim's gaze. Lisa held Jim's half-hard cock, and as they both turned to her, she asked, "Think you can take it a little easier this time, big boy?" 

Jim's eyes flew to Blair, and as the younger man shrugged, he nodded. "Yeah, I think I can. Sorry about before." 

Lisa pulled on his cock again, teasing, "Show me _how_ sorry -- make it up to me." 

Both Jim and Blair grinned, liking her attitude. Blair pointed out, "There _is_ that condom left still...." 

"Why don't you finish seeing if she's ready," Jim suggested, realizing that he'd loved the sight of Blair's hand between her legs, imagining those talented fingers sliding up into her. 

"I can make sure you're _both_ ready," he offered, reaching out with his left hand to cup Jim's reawakening erection, stroking it to fuller hardness. Turning to Lisa, he moved in to kiss her, his hand sliding along her inner thigh. "Sorry about the jog," he offered, letting his fingertips tease her opening until she shifted her thighs apart, then sliding up into her. "Maybe we can take a rain check?" 

As she wrapped her leg around his hips, she asked, "Well, if Jim has a condom, too, maybe we won't have to reschedule...." They both looked at the tall man. 

He smiled. "You're in luck," he offered, "if you like to jog, that is." 

Lisa threw an arm around Jim's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Oh, I _love_ to jog," she assured them, her hand joining Blair's as they stroked Jim further. 

He leaned in to kiss her, and Blair watched the two of them, knowing he'd be hard by the time Jim and she had finished. Blair startled as Jim turned to him and covered their hands with his own, jacking himself off, teasing, "Can't do more than one thing at a time?" 

Blair ran a thumb over Jim's cockhead, watching the change in facial expression with glee. "Just letting you cool down a little, man," he returned, winking at Lisa. "Now, where'd you leave that condom?" 

Jim put one hand on Blair's shoulder and pushed down firmly, saying, "It's someplace down there, Chief, why don't'cha get closer?" 

Laughing, Blair got to his knees, goosing Jim's balls, gently fluttering his fingertips at Lisa's opening as he pulled his hand from her. The men heard her gasp and Jim began to concentrate on her as Blair retrieved the still-wrapped condom. Turning his head, he saw her open cunt, saw Jim's fingers slide into her, and couldn't help himself -- he added his own fingers to Jim's, sliding up into her, feeling his friend's big hand as well as her heat. He felt her juice on his hand, and moved closer still, his mouth opening as he nudged Jim's hand aside. Jim moved behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist as she put one leg over Blair's shoulder, Blair kneeling between her legs, licking hungrily at her lips. 

Jim opened her blouse, unfastened her bra, and as Blair's chin hit his cock, Jim cupped her breasts, realizing that he loved her small noises as well. He fingered her nipples, wishing he could reach them with his mouth, when he startled, feeling Blair's mouth on his cock. "Whoa, hang on," he pleaded, "I'm too close!" 

Lisa used her foot to push Blair back, smiling down at him. "You guys already pulled this once, I'm not getting cheated again!" she warned. Pulling Blair up, she brought his head to her breast. "Work on this instead," she urged. "And give me the damn condom...." 

As Blair worked her breast, she pumped Jim's cock, realizing he'd been right -- he was close. Reluctantly pulling away from Blair's suckling, she turned to cover Jim. 

He allowed it, then kissed her gently. "You tell me if I'm hurting you, all right?" Seeing her nod, he picked her up, urging her to wrap her legs around him as he supported her weight. Blair stood behind her, stroking her back, supporting her as she adjusted herself. "Okay?" Jim asked. 

"Okay," she confirmed, glad he was letting her do things her way this time. She lowered herself slowly onto him, feeling full now, not painfully stretched. As she settled, she smiled at him, and he smiled back, kissing her gently. 

She leaned back a bit, pushing Jim in further, and freeing her breasts for Blair. He took the hint as she looked over her shoulder at him, licking her lips seductively. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands close over her breasts, felt his cock brushing her ass. She almost asked him to press in, but stopped herself -- were they almost out of condoms? She didn't want to 'waste' one. 

"Jim," she moaned, knowing the answer already, "how many condoms do you have in your wallet?" 

"What?" he asked, chuckling. "One... and do you really think we're going to need more than that?" 

She leaned closer to him, whispering, "I can feel Blair back here, and I want him in me, too -- I want to feel you both in me, and know you can feel each other...." She felt his hands tighten on her butt, and knew he wanted it too. "Maybe next time, huh?" 

He grinned at her, then over her shoulder at Blair. "Next time, you got it, Lisa." 

She heard Blair agree, and felt his hands tighten on her breasts. "Yeah, I want to get filled up by both of you," she began, feeling the men respond, Jim pulling her closer, Blair pressing his cock against her ass. Moving her hips from side to side, she heard both men moan, and kept on talking. "Fill me up, Jim," she encouraged, squeezing his cock as his thrusts sped up. "Give it to me, all of it, so hard, so good, so hot, so hard...." 

Blair had moved close, his arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her neck. As Jim's thrusts became erratic, Blair slid one hand down, cupping Jim's balls, supporting Lisa's weight as Jim came and she arched backwards, coming as well. 

As Jim leaned against the wall for support, still holding Lisa, lingering inside her, Blair went to fumble through Jim's pants, looking for his wallet. Finding the condom he was desperate for, he slid it on and returned to them, hoping Lisa would be willing to help him out. 

As Blair stood behind them, cupping Lisa's ass, Jim slid out of her, both of them moaning at the sensation. Blair immediately slid his fingers into her, and she arched sensuously, shifting to rest her head on Jim's shoulder, canting her hips back at Blair. 

Taking that as an assent, Blair guided the tip of his cock to her wet entrance, waiting a moment for her to object. When she didn't, just squirming again, he slid into her slowly, closing his eyes at the sensation. Man, now he felt like he knew what Jim felt like in a zone-out.... The smooth glide, the heat, the sensation.... 

Lisa began to move her hips, Jim shifting his hold to her upper thighs to allow her more freedom. He felt her open mouth against his neck and shoulder, too distracted watching Blair's face to really enjoy it. The kid was completely absorbed, his eyes closed, his mouth half-open, just waiting to be kissed. 

Jim leaned forward, the movement shifting them all, as he caught Blair's mouth in a kiss. Blair responded hungrily, eyes still closed, hands brushing Jim's as he held onto Lisa's thighs, thrusting with her rhythm. 

As Blair sped up, Lisa fumbled for Jim's left hand, holding onto him more firmly as she brought it to her belly. Confused, Jim looked at her questioningly until he felt it -- Blair's motions, his cock, he could FEEL him inside her, feel her body move, feel his cock pressing in. Jim made a low noise, wanting to feel more, wanting what Lisa had said, the two of them inside her at once, fucking her and feeling each other.... 

Lisa felt Jim's fingers begin to shake, and the feeling sent her even higher. "Oh, Blair," she panted, "fuck me, fuck me. Yeah, Jim, can you feel him, can you feel him fuck me? Oh yeah, Jim wants you to fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me good, please, oh please...." Lisa's voice trailed off, Blair's movements speeding up, Jim pulling his hand back and supporting them as the motions grew more powerful. All three bodies rocked, Lisa throwing her head back, her jaw clenched on a shout as she came, her hips jerking against them both. 

Blair was right behind her, his last thrusts pushing Lisa into Jim, the pounding making Jim wish he could get it up again, so that he and Blair could pound into each other like that. He simply watched, mouth open, as Blair finally came, bucking into her, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes flying open only to stare sightlessly at the ceiling. 

All three of them held still for a long moment, Lisa and Blair panting for breath, Jim holding her, wanting to hold Blair as well, and wishing they had a bed to recover in. 

Lisa gave a small moan, and Blair pulled back just enough to slide out of her. She sighed at the feeling, letting her legs down as Jim loosened his hold. Turning, she kissed Blair deeply, gently, leisurely. Finally pulling back, she met Jim's hungry gaze, and kissed him as well. "Wow," she concluded finally, and they all smiled. "I've got to tell you guys, I definitely want a 'next time'." 

Jim nodded immediately, relieved at the sound of Blair agreeing too. "Give her our number, Blair," he suggested, telling Lisa, "We live together." 

A twinkle in her eye, she said, "That'll make it easy...."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
